A Page from the Diary of Salazar Slytherin
by Dragon
Summary: A short piece in response to all of the "Slytherin is pure evil" fics out there. What if... Salazar Slytherin didn't really split with the other four becasue of the muggles? What if it was for a more... personal reason? Slash Alert.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I'd be making a lot of money if I did. As it is, getting money from me would be like getting blood from a turnip. Please don't try.  
Warning: Homosexuality. A little swearing. Nothing too strong, honestly. But if you don't like the idea of a man liking another man then don't tell me I'm a pervert for writing about it. Flames will be made fun of.  
One more thing... The Judeo-Christian Church reference is not meant as offensive. In true fact the Judeo-Christian tradition turned the snake--- an old symbol of intuition and (generally speaking) women's knowledge--- into the symbol of pure evil... that's the reference, don't flame me.  
  
~A Page from the Diary of Salazar Slytherin~  
*by Dragon*  
  
Some might say I'm evil. Godric... I don't know if I can forgive him for those rumors. We broke up... I needed some space from him, was that too much to ask? But, well, it seems it was, for I have gotten not a moment's rest. He's told the others too. Rowena, we were friends. There was no reason to turn on me like that.   
  
Agh! I'm babbling even in my written work. I need to take a breath and calm down, it seems...  
  
All right. So it started not two weeks ago. Godric and I... we had a nice thing going. He's a sweet conscienscious boyfriend, but... well... I can't stand being so active all the time. I don't like being around people. I'm antisocial, I freely admit it, but I don't like being with people, and it seems Godric couldn't understand that. He's a people person and he can be so handsome when he's in his element, talking it up with a crowd of people around him. I'll admit that would make me jealous easily, but he always looks so good. Great Serpent, I think I might be having second thoughts about this breakup... Anyway, he thinks-- thought I needed to be with people more, and so... well, it... he... Gods! I can't even write this without starting to cry! Hell. He wasn't paying attention to what I needed and I told him off, that was all... honestly, it was.  
  
But... but... why? Why do he have to go and tell Rowena, and Helga, and everything...? I'm not evil. I don't even care about muggles! Dammit! I don't like most *wizards*! They don't care, they only pretend to, so why should I want to be around them? It seems... that Godric is like that too... I thought he cared.   
  
Why do I let myself care? They only betray me. Rowena, she of the sharp wit and even sharper tongue... I thought she would see me for who I was. Or Helga, who never says a bad word of another. Except me, now.   
  
"The Snake is not to be trusted." So you say. What Judeo-Christian fallacies have fallen upon us, Godric. I thought you all knew better than to believe the words of the conquering religion. In two, maybe three generations, that is how people will view me. I harbor no illusions on the Church's power. You need not start this yourself. You need not turn away those few whom I am able to call friend.  
  
You, you, you. I should stop that. No one else reads this, so I shouldn't address these writings in such a way. You know, something tells me I'm not quite over him yet.   
  
I hope I will soon, though. I plan to resign from my position at Hogwarts. Leave the basilisk in that chamber, though. Maybe someone will come along for him to eat. Sherman is sure to get hungry there, and I can't risk trying to sneak him out. Damn, that means leaving half my wizarding supplies in there too. It was a nice little lab while I had it. I certainly hope it won't go to waste. Too bad it takes someone with my... gift to unlock it.   
  
My other snakes... they can be packed up easily. I'll move out to one of the older houses in the country. The old Malfoy place should do quite well. Sebastian Malfoy is one of my good friends. He shouldn't mind putting me up for a while until I tie up all my loose ends.  
  
And then? Then it ends. Godric has done quite enough. He doesn't need me around messing with the plans for his wonderful school. There will be a house for students that I like... or would like, in any case. I won't be picking students anymore. It all ends.  
  
Godric Gryffindor, I love you.  



End file.
